User blog:YT: General Masher/Gmasher looking for levels 30+ task force
Introduction Hey guys, I'm Gmasher. I've been having trouble finding task forces that have all 3 of these features: Level 30+ players active players english speaking task force 50 player task force 200+ vp requirement Nice players players that focus on offense Attack operations around this range: Pencilneck-Foxtrot I even have trouble finding a task force in the recruitment board because the task forces require players with 500-600+ vp which is insane because I'm only level 36 with 280 vp (approximately). I'm gonna go over why those specific details are important to me. Finding the Correct Task Force This is real tricky because the task forces usually give me preferances I don't want. This happens to me all the time and it angers me how there is no filter to find any specific task force. I'm sure some others has gone through this before in one way or another (unless his friend gives away the tag or invites him). If you want my statistics, check my profile and scroll through the information about my base. I also don't want to waste my time creating a task force myself as joining a task force is better than leading a task force without friends. Level 30+ Players Players that are evenly matched and/or stronger than me make this a lot easier as they have the same equipment I do, or have the same knowledge level I do (whatever the heck that is). I don't like it when players are a low level and are going against Powder Keg even though they could go for Full Monty. I want players that are on the same boat as I am: HQ level 12+, 3+ offensive statues, 6 level 12+ landing crafts (I'm struggling to upgrade my landing crafts because I always have to load troops but it got easier as I found out that all tanks against even leveled players are the way to beat bases with no casualties, T-Med and Scanks is literally a turtler's paradise), somewhere around that area will be very nice. Active Players Inactive players are a waste of space and don't attack as much or at all. I don't like them for those reason! I want active players who keep their chat active and communicate a lot. I want to be with players that are easy to co-operate with and are loyal to their leader and co-leader(s). I always remain loyal to my leaders as they give out the instructions on what to do so I'm not kicked out. English Speaking Task Force English is the go to language for most Boom Beach players, including me. I speak English all the time I'm in a task force and whenever I join a non English speaking task force, I leave. Countries that are formed by any of the following countries I will accept because their only (or at least primary) language is English: The United States Canada The United Kingdom Ireland South Africa Australia New Zeland Or any other country which it's official language is English. 50 Player Task Force I'm also fine with a 25 player task force, but I prefer 50 over 25 due to the fact that it's more fun to be with more people and attack altogether. Communcating with 50 players is frantic but fun. I enjoy task forces that have a lot of players in it but are also meeting the other requirements. To wrap this up, a 25 or 50 player task force will be duable. 200+ VP Requirement As I said in my Profile, I am a mid game player so don't expect me to have 400+ vp already. I like a task force that has a minimal requirement of 200 vp to join. You know how much vp I have? Around 280 (some of you might have remembered on the top of this blog)! I need a task force that doesn't have too high of a vp count, just 200+ vp. Nice Players Everyone loves nice players, including me! I would get insulted or kicked by leaders and/or co-leaders who are just flat out mean. I would like some leaders that are more welcoming and tolerant to visitors. Let's face it: Who wants a "cranky all the time" leader who either insults newcomers or kicks them? Nobody, that's what I thought! Players that are focused more or all on Offence Operations are all about attacking. To get intel from PvPs and NPCs and Dr T requires attacking skills and offense statues. You know what else does? Operation attacks of course! Winning an operation will give the task force a good amount of force points and resources for their benefit. I would definitely want some of that! A Task Force that attack Operations around this range: Pencilneck-Foxtrot I don't want to beat operations that are too easy, otherwise I would get bored of the task force and leave. But at the same time I don't want to attack operations that are too hard, otherwise I will rage and leave the task force. I want that perfect range because I like challenge, but not that much challenge. It's who I am. Conclusion The task force I am in is a 10 player task force that is quite strong, but not as fun because there are too little players. It's so hard for me to find the perfect task force that is perfect for my range, so I decide to let you find me. If you have the requirements needed, I will join. If not, I won't. Anyways, please tell me the name of the task force and the tag and the leader so I don't confuse it for another. Thanks for reading this blog! Category:Blog posts